Resistive memories, such as resistive random access memories (ReRAM), have been widely used in various electric products. The resistive memory includes a plurality of memory cells, with each having a particular resistance to represent a stored data value, e.g., 0 or 1. Generally, a program operation performed on the memory cells of the resistive memory can be done by changing the resistances of the memory cells.
However, the resistive memory probably includes a few of memory cells that cannot be set to a predetermined resistance through the program operation, such that failure bits occur in the memory. Because these failure bits occur randomly and unpredictably, suppressing the impact of the failure bits becomes the key to improving the reliability of storage apparatus.